Misunderstood
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Two hedgehogs realise their fans don't understand them fully and get things wrong about them. Have you fallen for these misinterpretations just like many others?


Shadow's eyes were concentrated firmly on the floor, his brows furrowed and his mouth frowning strongly. With his back leant against the large tree, the angsty hedgehog stood alone in his usual quiet, grassy spot outside Westopolis. His furry arms were folded and there was a serious expression on his face. After hearing soft treaded footprints padding along field and the quietly rustling grass he looked up in order to see who's feet were stepping towards him. When Shadow saw the usual blue hedgehog coming towards him, he rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side with a grunt of annoyance.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said, but he wasn't speaking in his usual cheery tone, today he sounded… down. This caught Shadow's attention, it wasn't like Sonic to act like this, even on his bad days. The lack of smugness made the dark hedgehog curious. Shadow's face was pointed towards the floor again, but he lifted it slightly and his eyes looked up in interest, one of his brows slightly lifted.

"Well?" Shadow said gruffly.

"Shadow, I've been thinking, the fans have got us all wrong, haven't they?" Sonic asked. With that Shadow nodded.

"Well done Sonic, you've worked out something that I realised at the start," Shadow said and looked up smugly, his arms crossed in confidence.

"The fans don't realise that I don't want to be with Amy… or any girl for that matter," Sonic complained and walked over to stand by Shadow and leaned against the tree by the dark one. "I want to be single and free to run for as long as I want. Perhaps when I'm a little older… but I'm fifteen, I don't need a long term relationship just yet… and still," Sonic stopped and sighed.

"They still write stories about us getting paired up with those girls… even with each other sometimes," Shadow finished for him. The both of them gave a simultaneous shiver of disgust. "I'm the ultimate life form, I don't need intimate relationships. I've tried to stop them but… they just come back stronger, those fan girls love me so much my threats just made them swoon over me even more. They drive me insane."

Sonic gave a chuckle at Shadow's growing anger over the fan girls. The dark hedgehog's hands were now balled into fists at his sides and his teeth gritted in increasing fury.

"You really do hate them, don't you? So, how did you try to stop them?" Sonic asked curiously, he hadn't heard of this before. Shadow leant back in pride, a small sinister smirk crept onto his face.

"Paid a few of them a visit… thought I could scare them away from writing but I just made them write even more because they liked it when I came to visit them!" Shadow started in pride but ended in anger once again. "I've given up… we should just accept our grim fate."

"Which is?" Sonic asked. Shadow turned to him and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'You know what.' Sonic sighed. "To be paired up with… them."

"But, that's not the only thing," Shadow said slowly as if he was breaking harsh news to Sonic. Sonic turned his head towards him in interest. "There's another thing the fans do… that's even worse."

"What?"

"Give us… children,"

The both of them gave a simultaneous shiver just like before.

"As if being tied down by a clingy girlfriend isn't enough… they give us a whole family. That really isn't for me. I value my freedom and I'm not giving that up, not after I've fought for it for so long!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow nodded in agreement. "And who would want to have the child of a black arms hybrid?"

Shadow's eye twitched at Sonic's friendly joke as the blue hedgehog gave a wide smile. "Not so miserable any more, are you?" Shadow scoffed and turned to leave.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow didn't listen and continued to slowly tread further away from the city. "There's something else the fans do! Something awful!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks. "And what is that, Faker?" Shadow mumbled irritably, with his back still turned.

"They make us religious."

Shadow turned on his heel and looked at Sonic in shock. "But… we're not religious. We have no religion. We're purposely made impartial to all religion, to be fair on all fans," Shadow complained, then folded his arms in annoyance. "And when I thought they couldn't get worse. I believe no deity, of any kind,"

"Aww… none?" Sonic said in disappointment. Shadow nodded.

"When you hold the power that I do, then an all powerful god doesn't come across as amazing as it would to the humans," Shadow said wisely.

"Fine then, if you want to be boring. I think there could be some supernatural power out there… but I don't really care. As long as I can run and have a good time, it doesn't matter to me," Sonic said sounding proud. Shadow gave a slight smirk.

"If only the fans knew this," he muttered and turned to leave. Sonic didn't object to his departure this time. The dark hedgehog was soon out of his site.

_**If only the fans **__**did**__** know.**_

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
